


Hyperdimension Isekai Neptunia

by Apple_of_Shinigami



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_of_Shinigami/pseuds/Apple_of_Shinigami
Kudos: 2





	Hyperdimension Isekai Neptunia

In a dimly lit room, only the sound of fast clicking and the small hum of the CPU was heard in the entire room. A girl with short black hair and dark eyes was focused solely on the monitor in front of her.

"Dang it, that totally caught me off guard." The girl said with a small tone of annoyance, as she looks at the 'game over' screen from her monitor. She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes, before suddenly giving out a huge yawn.

How long has it been since she was awake? The black haired girl then stood up, stretching ever so often to remove the knots that had form in her neck and back, giving out a satisfying pop.

She walked towards her window, slightly opening it to peak to the outside. Instantaneously regretting her decision, she shielded her eyes from the sun's blinding rays, then her eyes widened as her eyes landed on the clock, 7:30 it says. 'Shoot, I have classes today!' She thought as she scrambled through the room to change in her uniform, when she heard footsteps ascending from the stairs, stopping just by her door.

She heard a small knock.

"Neptune, wake up you're gonna be late." She heard her mother say, while she replies with a small grunt, as Neptune tried to button up her uniform. Finally in her uniform, she combed her unruly hair with her hand and opened the door, just in time to see her mother about to knock once again.

"Neptune! Look at those bags under your eyes! Did you not get sleep again?" Neptune's mother asked, to which she guiltily nodded. 

"I'm sorry! I swear it won't happen again!"

"You told me that the last time, this is the twentieth time you're promising something like this." Her mother sighed, then opted to fix Neptune's hair. "See, you can't even comb your hair properly."

"Yeah mom, uhh, I have to go, I'm gonna be late." Neptune's mother gave a haughty huff, watching her daughter run away from her. 

"At least eat some toast! I don't want the principal calling for me saying you fainted as soon as you arrived again."

Neptune gave a thumbs up as she descended through the stairs. Navigating the toast and spreading strawberry jam on it, she instantly dashed out of the house.

Hoshino Neptune was an average girl. She have short black hair reaching her shoulders and with matching black eyes. Her height is average and so was her chest. Well, they're modest, but you don't need to know that.

Neptune was an exceptional student, that's what she liked to think, but really, she's just an average student with barely passable grades. She wasn't fond of reading and just wing every test she comes across, using her favorite motto 'grades does not define me,' have most of the teachers rolling their eyes at her.

Studying wasn't her strongest suit, but when it comes to games, she was legendary. Playing was her forte, to MMOs to FPS, TPS, RPG, you name it, Neptune is a natural that her mother worry about her health.

Grind after grind after grind, sacrificing ounce of sleep just to get the ultra rare weapons and feel invincible was one of her favorite thing to do. What could she say? A protagonist should always be equipped with strong weapons!

Neptune gave a small yawn as she stopped on the side of the road, waiting for the signal to turn green. She sighed. She wanted to sleep, she wondered what would happen if she skipped and just sleep in the infirmary today. The girl rubbed her tired eyes once again. She really needed a shut eye.

'-tune...can...er...m..?' She jolted at the sudden call. Looking around her, she whipped her head from side to side in hopes of finding the cause of that tiny voice, but found no one but the weird look the person beside her was giving her. She averted her eyes and shook her head slightly, she's so tired she's starting to hear voices in her head.

School came slow as usual, being scolded by the teachers three times in one day was her new record. She was so tired, she just wanted to go home and just sleep away until tomorrow. But they were just in their third subject and it won't be until a couple more hours before they dismiss them. Neptune stifled a yawn once again as she caught herself starting to doze off. She shook her head trying to swat away the sleep in her eyes, deciding to just pass time looking at the window.

As she daydreamed, she dreamed of possibilities. What would happen if there were other dimensions of her? She suppose meeting another one of her would be cool, they'd probably play games together, heck, if her other her was someone from a fantasy novel, they could go and do quest together.

Neptune grinned to herself. How nice would that be? It's like one of those mangas where the protagonist is transported to another world to defeat the demon lord. Very nice indeed. Or just being transported in a world filled with magic and dragons. Very very nice. Unfortunately this story isn't that kind of story.

'-op...ack...nep...Pla...eed...ou...'

Snapping out of her reverie, Neptune turned to her side once again. "Did you say something?" She asked the boy beside her who only shook his head in reply. "Hoshino! Not interested in our topic again, huh?" Her teacher scolded. "Huh? No, of course not!" Her eyes widened. Wrong answer. "I mean, yes!" Wrong again!

Whoa this is the first time she saw her teacher's face like that.

"Go stand outside!"

Neptune sighed once again, her fatigue slowly catching up to her, the afternoon sun's ray making her whine. School had finally dismissed them, and she was quite in the slumps. Having scolded by a teacher four times in a day was now her world record, also breaking her record twice in one day. She really need to get home, just a couple more minutes and she might collapse.

No kidding, I swear.

She sighed as she trudge along the walkway, trying her best to stay awake. Next time she'll treasure her sleep more. Neptune could already feel her head bob as she try refocusing her gaze in front of her. Shaking her head, she noticed that there were elementary students were also on their way home.

There were two kids happily chatting with one another, the key chains on their bag swaying from side to side as giggle erupt from the both of them. Her heart swelled. How nice, they are so laid back, so happy, the world could really use more of this. Well she certainly needed some of this.

Neptune arrived at the pedestrian cross and stopped when the sign said stop. She sighed and stifled a yawn once more, rubbing her tired eyes as she refocused her gaze for the third? She doesn't even know how many times she refocused her gaze now. Blinking the sleep away, her eyes instantly went wide at what she saw.

The kids in front of her were still crossing and the fast approaching truck headed their way.

Didn't they see the sign?!

The truck could stop but it would still hit the both of them!

Panic filled Neptune, as time seemed to have slowed, watching in horror as the kids look in sheer terror at the face of their deaths. She- She has to do something, anything!

It was as if she was not in control of her body. Neptune ran as fast as she could, surprising even herself at the sudden speed she possessed. But only one goal was on her mind. Protect them!

She was just in time to reach the kids.

Just in time to shove them away.

And...Well...

Just in time to be hit by the truck.

Time resumed. Screeching tires were heard and instantly followed by a terrified scream.

"Ughhhh..."

Neptune grunted the instant she felt her head hit the ground, and it felt bonkers painful. Like what the crud! That really hurt. The writer should really need to stop hurting me or one way or another I might-!

Neptune realized what she just did, as she clamped her mouth shut with her hand. She nearly broke something and it wasn't her bones.

The girl closed her eyes as shook her head, suddenly realizing that her head was pounding from how she banged her head. She opened her eyes, and suddenly her eyes widened. She noted that it was morning and there were trees. Big trees surrounding her. Everything was so green and still. She looked around and saw more trees. Where the heck was she? She was in a forest, she figured that.

Opting to stand, Neptune dusted her clothing-

She froze.

What was with this really odd clothing she's wearing?

Instead of her clad in a uniform, she was somehow equipped with a jersey jacket with white and purple color scheme and an 'N' symbol as the zipper with two big circle like D-pads adorning her clothes. Instead of knee high socks, in place were striped thigh length socks. What in the world? What the heck was happening? Just moments ago she was...what...she grunted.

Her head pounding as memories flooded back to her. Her eyes widened. That's right. She saved someone. She saved those kids and then she was-!

She was hit by a truck!

What?!

That meant she died, right? Right?!

"Wait, you said this isn't a story about-"

Her dialogue was interrupted by an odd sound. Neptune quirked her eyebrows and looked behind her. What she saw almost made her let out a-

"Awww~" ...nevermind. Neptune looked at the blue blob thing with a face of a dog, she smiled at the appearance as she noticed a small dog tail behind it. She was quite enamored at the creature, disregarding the fact that it was a goo with a dog's face.

"Hey there little guy, you lost?" Neptune approached the creature. "Want me to take you home?" She asked and beamed as it give out another 'oooo' in reply, mistaking it as a yes from the creature. Until it leaped towards her, intent on giving her some damage.

Neptune shrieked at the sudden action of the creature, but what surprised her more was when instantly ducked and did a no hand cart wheel to put some distance between them.

What in the- How'd she do that?! Was she actually a really awesome person?

The goo 'monster' made an 'oooo' sound as it stare at her. Neptune blinked her surprise away and focused on the monster in front of her. "Now you've done it. I can't believe you just suddenly attacked me like that. You don't play fair!" She whined, her lips tugging into a smile as excitement build inside her. If everything of this is real, holy smokes she's in a different world! She's been isekai'd!

Not like she dislike her life on earth, but she got to admit, it was boring. She loved her parents and all, but it was boring. She loved going to school, just kidding, that was extremely boring.  
It was like she existed in a world that wasn't meant for her. 

But now?

Now she's finally-!

"Ooooo." Neptune snapped out of her daze, she shook her head. How unlike her, getting dazed in front of an opponent? Very bad. If this was one of those in-game monster she have come across in basically all of those MMOs she has played, she surely would have taken a damage.

Her eyes focused on the monster before her. As much as she doesn't want to, she need to exterminate this goo thing. Poor thing, but monster's a monster. If there's monster, there's exp. Monster also means money. Monster means items!

Neptune snapped out of her excitement, grinned excitedly.

Exterminating this goo thing seemed easy, but of course if you're in a different world, whether big or small, a protagonist should always have a weapon! Instantly, Neptune looked around her, beaming when she saw a decent branch just under her feet. How convenient. Picking it up she gripped the end of the wood and hummed in contentment. Not enough but suitable.

Tadah~ Neptune Acquired a stick.

Neptune got in position, mirroring the stance one of her characters make. Let's whack the leaving daylights out of this monster- actually I'll name this monster dogoo.

The 'dogoo' made some sort of howl before it leaped towards her once again. The distance it covered was impressive, Neptune has to admit. Nearly cover three meters was an impressive feat. But unlike before, she was ready, and she realized that the dogoo's movements were actually slow.

Side stepping, creating a distance between them once again, she let the dogoo landed on her previous spot. It hopped as it turned it's face towards her, then it leaped once again. Neptune's grip on the handle tightened. Timing is key.

She waited until the dogoo was close enough, until-

WHACK!

It made a squelching sound as she hits it. It's- the substance was sent flying over. Neptune froze. For just a minute she saw her reflection from the goo, when it leaped towards her the second time. It was just a few seconds.

But she swore her hair and eyes were purple. How the what did she missed that?!

Neptune saw a goo on the ground, and kneeled close to it and examined her reflection. Oh. Her...she has purple hair. And her eyes! It was light purple! Oh my...Oh my! It was still her face, still same old Neptune, just that her color scheme changed. Had she finally unlocked a new skin? She must say, she looked so charismatic.

"OoooO!" The sound made her stopped her actions and instantly perked up. Another one of those dogoo, she sighed, as she turned around. Her mouth almost hanging open as she looked at the number of the dogoos that had apparently surrounded her.

One, two...Crud there were twenty surrounding her now! What does she do? Does she run or does she fight? She looked at the stick in her hand, it looked like it would break from the previous hit it took. It was a single hit, but she got to admit it was a pretty hard hit. The branch alone won't hold on much longer-

Her left foot hit something as she took a step back, she looked at the ground and found a more decent looking stick.

How convenient.

"OOooOOoo!"

"OOOOooOo!

Their cries reached her. Throwing the stick in her hands, she picked up the other stick on the ground.

Neptune acquired a more decent looking stick. A.K.A Excalibur.

The purple haired girl smirked and took the stance once again, her eyes burned of determination. The monsters howled in chorus as they aimed their sights on the possible threat. Neptune gripped the 'sword' in her hands and readied herself.

Then the first dogoo leaped, she wasted no time charging in.


End file.
